Dusk (Smuggler Hideout)
Dusk was originally a small town on the planet of Thyrsus. It eventually became a little known smuggler hideout in the inner rim. Background Thysrus, much like Tatooine was a desert world, that orbited two red stars. To this effect most of the worlds population was around the planets poles where water and plant life was much more common. However Thyrsus was very resource rich, and many fringe town popped up in the earlier years to house miners operating across the world, Dusk was one such town. In 745 BBY after years of mining however the mines around the town dried up of all but the most sparse veins of cortosis and other ores. Most of the miners left while others stayed and tried to rough it out, rumors of a rich vein of Cortosis existing but it was never discovered. After another decade all the miners left the town and its establishment was closed. In 709 BBY a man under the alias of Dar'ma purchased the town form the Thyrsus Mining guild for only a few thousand credits. Restructuring By 708 BBY Dar'ma began rebuilding the town, for one reason or another. The towns structures were rebuilt and remodeled, and the mines under the town were refurbished into a small starport, while the mines a few clicks away from the town were converted into a sort of museum to mining. Dar'ma passed on before the remodeling was finished and the town passed on into the name of his son, who also went by the same Alias. Dar'ma II was a smuggler, and a rather ingenious one at that and he saw Dusk as a potential business venture. Over the next several decades the town was again remodeled into a place for Smugglers, under the guise of travelers and tourists to stop, exchange cargo, gamble, and relax. As time passed ownership of the town transfered from individuals and groups till nobody knew exactly who owned what part of the town. By the time of the Clone Wars the town was pretty much a 'group effort' maintained by a collection of smugglers fond of the place. After the clone Wars the place was overlooked by the Empire due to the maintaining of the "Thyrsus Mining Museum" as a legitimate cover for the town. Locations and Services As a small town Dusk has plenty of services available to visitors of any profession. On the outside normal town operated locations such as "The Inn", "Dar'ma's Galley", and "From Dusk Till Dawn" (the towns cantina) and the "Starport" were the most commonly visited places. The small town feel and presence made people feel at home, and kept the authorities unaware. To those in the know however, you could get access to the less then legal operations. There was "The Docks" an emporium of sorts where one could get their hands on various Outlaw Tech for their ships and other equipment. An underground warehouse where one could keep anything from drinks, to food, to whole freighters away from prying eyes. And the Market, a place to buy weapons, both legal and illegal.